Goodbye
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun rasa itu baru terungkap kala mereka mendapat kecelakaan maut. Akankah mereka meraih kebahagian setelah tubuh Kyu terkena ledakan langsung? KyuMin as Main Pair. Hope U like it, Guys


**Goodbye**

_Intro:_

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, _**Typo**_, Skip Time, OCC, Dead Chara, etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Apdian Laruku Present's:

"Goodbye"

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

-o.c.t-

.

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun rasa itu baru terungkap kala mereka mendapat kecelakaan maut. Akankah mereka meraih kebahagian setelah tubuh Kyu terkena ledakan langsung? KyuMin as Main Pair. Hope U like it, Guys^^

* * *

><p><em>Story:<em>

Seorang namja tengah duduk menyandar pada sisi balkon luar kamarnya. Mata kecoklatan miliknya menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin salah satu dari member Boys Band ternama Korea, Super Junior.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang mengenakan cicin perak bermata batu emerald. Senyum terkembang di bibir indahnya, semakin memperjelas kemanisan dari wajah imutnya, meski ia namja.

"Kyunnie," panggilnya pada penghuni hatinya, pengisi relung jiwanya, penyempurna setiap napas ada jawaban, hanya hening dari kamar yang dominan pink itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, dan matanya terfokus pada tempat tidur disebelah komputer yang kosong, tanpa penghuni.

Namja itu menghela napas panjang, "Kyunnie."

Sungguh jika kau ingin tahu, ia hanya ingin jawaban meski hanya gumaman dari pemilik nama yang terus menerus di sebutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri. Matanya berkilat marah pada tumpukan rasi bintang di galaksi antah berantah.

"KYUNNIE!"

Ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, terus menerus berteriak pilu demi memecah keheningan malam yang menyesakkan jiwa.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

_**Flashback**_

Langkahnya tertatih, pelan dan terseret, mencoba mengapai belahan jiwanya yang tampak tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya terlempar.

"Minnie," panggilnya pada namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

BRRUUUKKK

Ia jatuh tersungkur, rambut coklat ikalnya menjadi berdebu, namun ia tak perduli. Ia bangkit, sekali lagi mencoba berjalan dengan langkah terseret.

"Minnie!"

Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan lemah namun begitu kentara akan kekhawatiran yang tidak terdefinisi.

Akhirnya, dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, ia mampu, sang magnae dari Boys Band ternama itu mampu, menggapai hyung tercintanya, belahan jiwanya, napasnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, hyung tercintanya masih tetap hidup. Ia membelai pipi hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa basa-basi, isi hati magnae terungkap begitu saja. Membuat hyungnya terpaku dengan wajah memerah semerah kuncup mawar yang terkembang.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dengan intensitas berlebih, membuat sang hyung salah tingkah.

"Aku... Err... Maaf aku—"

Merasa tak sabar, Kyuhyun membekap mulut Minnie dengan bibirnya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak melumat bibir merah ranum yang menggiurkan itu, meskipun dia ingin. Ia hanya butuh pernyataan.

"Kau cukup nyatakan, apakah kau, Lee Sungmin mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tercengang, mendengar penuturan kata yang mirip dengan ucapan pengikat janji saat pernikahan. Pelan namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merekahkan senyum terindahnya dan sekali lagi, tanpa basa-basi ia menyematkan cicin perak bermata emerald di jari putih mulus milik Sungmin. Dan ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Ky—"

DRRRUUUUAAAKKK

Dalam bunyi ledakan mobil dalam arus pendek Aki dan Api, Sungmin mendengar bisikan halus, milik seseorang yang baru lima detik menjadi namjachingunya.

"Goodbye."

Detik berikutnya tubuh Sungmin terlempar jauh dan tubuhnya terbanjiri darah kekasihnya.

Dalam kecelakaan maut yang melibatkan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin dalam perjalanan mereka ke konser SM Town. Cho Kyuhyun meninggal karena tubuhnya terkena ledakan secara langsung demi melindungi sang belahan jiwa, yang hatinya perlahan mati mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Sungmin berdiri di dinding kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan Kyu. Jarak mereka kurang dari dua meter, tapi mengapa Sungmin merasa jarak antara dia dan Kyuhyun ribuan kilometer?

Dirinya melihat, ah bukan, tepatnya matanyalah yang melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dipasangi berbagai macam selang. Hatinya bekerja untuk memanggil jiwa Kyu dan telinganya bersiaga pada sekecil apapun suara dari Kyu yang menandakan Kyunnienya akan sadar kembali.

Media menyatakan Kyuhyunya sudah meninggal. Tapi Sungmin bersih keras, dia yakin Kyuhyun masih dapat bertahan hidup.

Tttttiiiiiitttttttttt tit ttttiiitttt

Cardiograf berbunyi tak beraturan, membuat Sungmin panik tak karuan. Berbondong-bondong dokter ternama berhamburan masuk, memeriksa dengan teliti setiap kerusakan pada sistem tubuh namja yang koma itu.

"Minnie, kau harus makan," bujuk Leader mereka untuk ratusan kali.

Dan untuk ratusan kali juga Sungmin menggeleng. Para hyungnya menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan Sungmin disana, sendiri.

Percayalah, bagi yang menanti dan menunggu waktu bisa berlalu sangat lambat dan tanpa tersadari malah dapat lewat terlampau cepat. Dan bagi Lee Sungmin, waktu berlalu teramat lambat.

Sebulan sudah ia menanti Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membuka mata. Dan baginya itu terasa bagai jutaan tahun. Hari ini, kunjungannya yang ke 295. Ya, Sungmin menghitung setiap kali kakinya melangkah di tempat yang sama. Meski sekedar melihat sepintas di sela pekerjaannya.

Dan matanya terpaku saat menatp para dokter berkumpul mengelilingi Kyuhyunnya, dengan tatapan bela sungkawa. Sungmin segera melirik Cardiograf di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan dirinya yang masih berada dibalik dinding kaca.

Alat itu menunjukkan garis hijau datar yang berbunyi monoton. Seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya, Sungmin menerobos masuk dalam ruang berdinding kaca itu. Mereka menahannya, para petugas kesehatan yang tak berhati itu, tak berhati karena tak membiarkan dirinya menyentuh belahan jiwanya.

Ia berteriak, manangis dan maraung. Dirinya mencoba memanggil Kyuhyunnya yang telah pergi walau jauh di relung jiwanya dan dalam batas kesadaran yang tipis ia sadar Kyuhyun tak akan kembali padanya.

**_End Flashback_**

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Rintik hujan mulai turun ke bumi, membasahi setiap benda nyata dalam planet bermakhluk hidup itu. Sungmin masih terduduk di balkon luar kamarnya, bekas air mata masih tersisa di pipi mulusnya yang kini ceking. Ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya untuk menangkap rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Pelan namun pasti, rintik hujan menderas. Membasahi sosok namja yang masih tetap manis itu.

Ia mencengkram dadanya, mencoba mengurangi sesak yang tak kunjung berkurang. Sakit, hatinya sakit, karena belahan jiwanya pergi. Derasnya hujan semakin mengaburkan pandangan matanya, namun Sungmin tetap mencoba menatap langit yang gelap gulita.

Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang dibibir indahnya ketika matanya menangkap bayang hitam dalam sudut pandangnya yang menyempit. Ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan bangkit berdiri.

Bayang hitam itu kian menjelas walau hujan yang turun tak juga mereda. Bayang seorang namja, dengan rambut coklat ikal, dengan mata sewarna madu dan seringai dibibirnya.

Kesadaran Sungmin kian menipis, ia menompang berat tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya masih terfokus pada bayang orang terkasihnya. Senyum semakin merekah di sudut bibirnya kala bayang itu mendekat dan membelai pipinya.

"Kyunnie," bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya yang kian memberat.

TOK TOK TOK

"SUNGMIN HYUNG, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengedor pintu kamar Sungmin yang sengaja di kunci.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap kearah pintu kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pintu itu. Matanya kembali fokus menatap Kyuhyun dan dirinya terkejut saat Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" seru Sungmin dengan suara lemah yang serak.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, keberadaannya semakin memudar tertelan gelap malam dan derasnya air mata langit.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG! AYO BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU KAMI AKAN DOBRAK SEKARANG!"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Donghae, ia mencoba berdiri tegak dan mengejar bayang Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

BBRRRAAAKKK

Pintu kamar Sungmin berhasil mereka dobrak, segera saja member Suju berdesakan masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak Leeteuk ketika mendapati Sungmin tengah terduduk di pagar balkon membuat semua member berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk mencengah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau mau kemana Kyunnie?"

"Pergi."

"Boleh kah aku ikut?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin meraihnya dan meloncat kepelukan Kyuhyun.

"SUNGGGMMMIIINNNNN!" teriak semua member saat melihat Sungmin akan terjun.

Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, Sungmin sempat menolehkan kepala menatap seluruh member, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Goodbye," bisiknya pada teman-temannya.

Dan tubuhnya terjun bebas menghantam tanah, bunyi jatuhan terdegar sangat jelas. Membuat siapapun yakin bahwa siapapun yang jatuh dari lantai 11 ini tak akan bertahan hidup.

Semua member syok dan bergegas lari ke bawah, di tempat Sungmin terjatuh. Ah, ternyata tidak semua berlari ke bawah. Karena di balkon itu tertinggal seorang namja berkepala agak besar dan berambut hitam kelam dan bermata sipit.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyu. Membawanya mati bersamamu," serunya pada bayang Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Aku butuh dirinya sama dengan dia membutuhkanku," jawab Kyu.

"Egois."

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa aku akan datang menjemputnya?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau juga egois."

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, "Percuma aku memberitahunya, dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, " Baiklah hyung, sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya. Aku akan menjemput Minnie sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk pelan, "Semoga kalian bahagia," serunya.

* * *

><p>AN Hummmmmm Lagi menganggalau nih.. ehehehehe... Semoga saja kalian suka fic ku ini..

Regard,

Apdian Laruku.


End file.
